Why Is It Always Me!
by MonoMelon
Summary: Two rather odd twins wake up in the world of Kuroshitsuji. The eldest brother Leon is stupid while the younger one has a short temper. But the question is will Ciel kill them or not? Warning don't underestimate the twin power. (Rating will change.)
1. Chapter 1

In life there is always those situations where you have no idea what the fuck happened... this is one of those moments. I don't even know how this is possible, but obviously something happened. Me and my twin Leon were literately at home doing nothing. We lived alone after the murder of our parents in a small spot behind a pizza place. It wasn't as if we were helpless, I mean our friends let us go to their houses all the time. We liked everything the normal kids liked including anime and just goofing around. Me and my brother are different from each other though... very different indeed.

My twin is older than me by four minuets and twenty seconds. He's very lazy and doesn't plan ahead causing him to loose most jobs he gets. He's a player, but he always comes crying to me when a girl dumps him. The funny thing is most girls don't date us as soon as they find out we're homeless. Leon always forgets about me, so when he goes out being stupid (like he is) I always get left behind. Now don't get me wrong I like goofing off just as much as the next person, but Leon takes is the next level. I, on the other hand take the time to think about my brothers safety. While Leon is loud I am usually quiet and keep to myself. I usually get little jobs since I'm so young, but it's something... at least I can keep a job. I don't like taking offerings from wealthy people, but if it were to help my brother then I would accept. But I'm getting distracted aren't I? Sorry... I do that a lot.

Me and Leon went to bed as per usual, but when we woke up something was... different. We weren't behind the pizza shop we were in some alley in lord knows where. I would have thought we were kidnapped if it wasn't for us not being tied up, or beaten, or... hurt? Okay maybe mentally. I sat up and shook Leon's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Leon," I said. "Leon... wake up," I said a little louder. The little prick just kept snoring, so I moved to plan B, and don't worry plan B _always_ works. I sat on my knees and raised my hand ready to slap him. Hard. The smack even echoes through the alley. "Leon wake the Fuck up!" I yelled. I smirked when I saw him shoot fifty feet in the air. He landed with a thud breathing heavily if looks could kill I would have been dead.

"Aloysius," he hissed. "What the fuck!" he seethed. I gave him a blank stare and pointed around. He looked around not really getting what I was pointing at. He looked again realized then went back to sleep. What a great brother I have. This time I kicked him where the sun don't shine, but i'm pretty sure it only made things worse. "Why?" he cried. I sighed in annoyance.

"Leon," I said slowly. "I don't know where we are, so we need to see what the hell happened," I said. He picked himself off the ground and stood up his attitude did a complete 180. To be honest I'm afraid of what he's thinking.

"Dude little bro, I got you!" he said. I did my best to not cringe at his antics. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the alley. "Nothing can go wrong today," he laughed. I gasped, and I honestly think I felt a tear roll down my face. Cause if you didn't believe in that bad luck crap you _will_ after meeting Leon. Of coarse he had to say that coarse he did.

I tried to put his words behind me, but as we progressed I started to notice odd things. The buildings and the people looked like something from that book my friend read to me. It was about the Victorian era or something stupid like that. People were giving us disgusted looks as we walked by them... _the people._ What was with all these British people? I've never felt so... weird before. I glanced up at my brother to see him smiling like nothing happened. Did he not see where we were?

"little bro I have no idea where we are," he said. I groaned loudly at my brother, how could he be so stupid? "What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head at him.

"Nothing Leon, nothing," I whispered. He smiled happily... too happily.

"Little bro, listen you don't have to worry," he said. I sighed. "I took care of you when you were a baby," he laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, I mean I even saved up all that money that one time," he said. A dark aura covered me and I went to turn on him, but I was stopped by someone crashing into me. I landed on the ground while the person quickly gathered himself up while Leon kept walking.

"Watch where your going!" a cold voice snapped. This voices sounded all too familiar, and I hoped I was just having a mental breakdown. I looked up to my horror to see the boy and demon standing there. Not wanting to fuck up and get killed I kept my mouth shut, not that I would have answered to a rich brat anyway. Leon finally realizing that I wasn't following turned around only to keep the conversation going. Thank you Leon. I stayed on the ground looking at my idiot of a brother waiting for him to say something.

"And bought you that cute little dog," he said. I felt my heart snap, but what was I expecting it is Leon. I could feel the pair glaring at me, but I ignored them and continued to talk to my brother.

"Yeah Leon, the dog you killed twenty minutes after you gave him to me," I snapped. Leon finally shut up and looked at me confusion clear in his eyes.

"What are you doing down there Aloysius?" he asked. I glared and picked myself off the ground. I also threw a glare at the boy.

"I fell over Leon," I said. He tilted his head in confusion.

"What did you fall over for?" he asked

"I didn't mean to fall over!" I growled. I could feel myself loosing my temper with my brother, and this fucking kid still hasn't left. "Can I _help_ you!" I snapped. The boy looked shocked for a moment then glared on par with me, and that's not a good thing cause Chloe said I was the real life Russia.

"Nothing a commoner could understand!" he said coldly. That. was. it. This kid crossed a line. I know that I have been taking this whole... thing calmly, and I was probably going to be killed for doing what I wanted to do. Leon for once in his life did a smart thing and got between me and the kid. The same goes for the butler.

"Let's not do something you'll regret," the butler said. I was pissed, but Leon's safety was at risk, so I forced myself to calm down. He looked at us in thought then spoke to me. "Where are you from? Certainly not from here," he asked. It looks like I would have to answer them after all, but what do I tell them when I still haven't explained to Leon. What do I saw like "Oh we woke up in not only another country but in a fictional world as well. Oh and none of you are actually real." Like what am I supposed to say.

"Well we actually don't know," Leon said. Panic flooded through out my body. Leon if you say the wrong thing this boy can kill us. "We just woke up here," he said. They looked confused before the boy snapped and started to walk away.

"Lets go Sebastian, I don't have time for this," he snapped. We stared at the fading figures until they were gone.

"Little bro, now I know why you hate rich people. I looked at my brother with pity. If only you knew Leon if only you knew.

 **So I know this story is weird, but that's how I want it to be. I'm going to keep writing this story weather people like it or not, and please tell me how many Fanfictions of kuroshitsuji do you see with a male protagonist. If you like bad jokes/ puns there will lots of those, and If you don't like Leon don't worry I don't either. I want him to be that character you want to die first in some stupid horror movie. To clarify pronunciations Leon is pronounced Layon and Aloysius is pronounced Aloe-wish-us ( it means great warrior.) Oh and tell me all the references I made in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to explain to Leon where we were, but he didn't seem too worried about it. I was actually afraid this time. We are in Black Butler give me a fucking break! I really hope we don't run into Ciel or Sebastian again. It was getting dark out and we didn't have a place to rest, and not only that we haven't eaten since yesterday. I sighed in sorrow.

"Leon we should just head back to the alley for the night," I said. In truth I was afraid we weren't at home, and... we probably were never going to go home again. We started to make our way to the alley, and with each step I got closer to my brother. "L Leon," I asked. I shivered viciously due to the cold. I felt like a rag doll once he dragged me into the alley. It was a lot colder than before usually we don't hug for warmth at night, but our blankets didn't come with us. Our life is going suck isn't it?

So last night was horrible. For those of you who don't know Leon talks in his sleep, and let me tell you he says some pretty nasty things. Things like how cute I would be in b-. I'm getting beyond the point and i'm sorry. So to sum it up I got no sleep what so ever, and of coarse Leon gets to have his... pleasurable dreams. (Just to be clear i'm not into incest.) Leon was slumped on my shoulder snoring while I was left to think. _Food's a pretty big deal. You know what that's all today. Food. ...Water is too. It's kind of cool how my thoughts echo._ While i'm too busy being me Leon actually woke up, and was giving me an odd look. I just kinda looked back at him, I didn't know what to fucking say.

"Right so Leon," I said quickly. "So we don't have any money... I saw a few stands while we wandered around. I'm pretty f fast!" I sneezed. I wiped my nose with my arm, for snot was dripping from it. Leon gave me a worried look. "Leon it's nothing," I whispered. He looked like he didn't believe me. "Anyway Leon you were the one who taught me how to loot," I reasoned. He looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes and hopped in the air.

"I did a good job at it!" he yelled and ran ahead. I smiled at least one of us could be optimistic in this ordeal. I got up and ran after my brother deathly afraid of being left behind. It was nice to know that he waited for me at the entrance. You know sometimes I'm afraid of how his brain works.

Leon's POV

 _Dude me and little bro are going to have so much fun today, and lord what ever this crap is, is great for broski. Look at how much more talkative he is now. He's always thinking though, and it's stupid._ I looked down on Aloysius briefly. _I wonder what little bro is thinking? He says his voice echos and that there is another one... another what?!_

Aloysius POV

I don't think I want to know half the time. I yawned loudly, and slowed down to a jog. Life right now is not good for me. We came up to a stand and started to walk around it eye balling anything and everything around the stands. All we wanted was at least an apple that's it and I will be happy. I felt Leon pull me to the side though.

"Dude let's have a competition," he said. My jaw literately hit the ground. I searched his eyes, and I mean I searched his eyes for any sign humor, but he was dead serious. Why was everything just a game to him? "Bro lets see who can get the food and get away without causing a scene," he said.

"Leon you're seriously crazy, not everything is about domination!" I yelled. Once again people looked at us with disgusted faces, so I just glared at them. "At least it's not a bad challenge... not like the last one we did," I said. I looked at him and grinned I already knew I was going to win. "What are the stakes?" I asked. He gave me a knowing grin.

"If I win you have to call me Big brother forever, no more Leon... and if you win... I'll personally st- buy you a new puppy," he exclaimed. I chuckled although it was more of an evil laugh. I was getting a new dog and this time Leon won't kill it. I didn't even give him a chance to act before I walked up to my victim. It was this poor old wrinkly man with a beard. This poor man even asked if I needed help... big mistake old man.

"S Sir," I cried. I closed my eyes tightly and hugged myself making my already cute self cuter. "I I'm really hungry s sir, a and m my belly hurts," I wailed. I could practically hear this man melting with guilt. I opened my eyes and revealed perhaps the cutest thing on the planet. I don't even know how I pulled this off. My eyes were a mix of the Bambi, puss in boots, and sad puppy eyes all in one. This poor man was crying. Crying! from my eyes.

However, guilt built up in my chest almost making me break. Almost. The man ended up giving me two apples and a cherry, I don't know why he gave us a cherry but hey, we have it. I walked up to Leon with the most smug look on my face. I- I made Leon cry too, but I had no pity for him. "It's okay Leon," I said sweetly. "I got two apples out of him, have one. Oh and thank you for the dog," I teased.

"I'll get it to you by the end of the day," he spat. I followed quickly behind as he stormed off. We passed a pet store, and once Leon noticed it he skidded to a stop. He walked me over in front of a shop and stood me there. "Don't move from this spot," he ordered and ran off. I shrugged forgetting about the challenge earlier. It was a good five minuets before I heard a annoyed sigh come from behind me. Me thinking it was Leon went to yell at him for taking so long, but gasped in horror at who I almost yelled at. I looked up at Ciel thinking of some way to escape.

"What are you doing here?!" he snapped. I felt hurt. I looked at the ground sadly, he didn't have to yell. "Well!" he snapped. I flinched at his tone. _Oh shit oh fuck oh no! Come on Aloysius think of something to say!_

"Uh... well Ciel what are _you_ doing here?" I sassed. _I am so boned._ He and the butler narrowed their eyes at me. I just dug my own grave.

"How did you know my young master's name?" the butler asked. I froze in both fear and guilt. What I was about to do might get me killed. I stared pirate boy in the eye and took a deep breath. _Please Leon let this work._

"Your eyes are an ocean," I shouted. They both gave me their best What the fuck faces.

"What does tha-."

"The ocean matches the sky," I said with false passion. The both looked at me like I was mental.

Well you see I hear Leon say that to the ladies who he's hit on. I don't even know what an ocean is. The world went silent after that, and we just stared at each other. I tilted my head to the side trying to make myself innocent even though I knew it wouldn't work. I heard panting, and something furry suddenly be placed in my arms. I looked down to see a golden retriever puppy in my arms, and I think I died I really do.

"Here's your stupid dog," he grumbled. The dog even had a little ribbon on his neck.

"Leon what's his name?" I asked. Oh my lord he was kissing my face. In all this I forgot Ciel and Sebastian were standing next to us. I saw Leon stand up straight and panic.

"It's uh... um." He glanced around the area swiftly. "Um it's Pummmmpkin... yeah Pumpkin," he said. I noticed that he had rope sloppily tied around his neck. I gave him a deadpanned look.

"You didn't," I groaned. He just chuckled. "You uh, you stole this dog didn't you," I asked already knowing the answer. Behind me I heard a door slam open and a mane yell, "Thief!" Leon grabbed my hand and pulled me along yelling gogogogogogo! I knew that the bet was a bad idea.

We finally got away from this man and went back to the alley. I haven't talked to Leon since the incident. _You know Aloysius he probably stole the other dog._ I kept telling myself that. I suddenly walked right into Leon.

"Leon why the fuck did you stop walking!" I growled. He didn't answer me, but Pumpkin did. I looked up and prayed to Satan that I would die quickly. I saw Sebastian standing there smirking, so I grabbed Leon's hand turned around and started to walk away. Only Sebastian didn't let us walk away. "Okay Butler,why are you standing in our home?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Home?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you know home. The place where live and feel safe," I snapped. Oddly enough this little alley way did feel like home. The butler smiled again, but I could tell it was fake.

"My master wants to speak to you," he smirked. I fucking felt the soul leave my body. "It's noon, so you'll have plenty of time to talk to him. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this, I am eleven and Leon is twelve.

"Alright!" Leon says enthusiastically. Sebastian seemed to noticed the horror on my face, and it fucking made him happy. I glared at him thinking of something that might work.

"People will think you're stealing us," I said. He closed his eyes and smiled. He grabbed our hands pulling us along toward a carriage.

"Nonsense," he said like a jackass. Well this is it Leon killed all three of us. Thank you Leon God you are horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

The butler had locked us in the carriage right after he threw us in. Thinking back I probably shouldn't have said that pick up line to Ciel, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered is that Leon just sent us to our death and he just doesn't seem to care. In fact, he's even trying to show me the people outside the carriage. At least I get to die with him and Pumpkin. I looked down at the puppy who was sitting next to me, and saw him looking out the window. His little tail was wagging rapidly as he saw other dogs on the street. I wouldn't let Leon kill this dog not this time.

I saw the mansion in the distance and felt anxiety pierce my heart. I started to twirl my long brown hair in worry, for I didn't know what was going to happen. I felt the carriage slow down and finally come to a stop in front of the mansion. To me it was like everything was going in slow motion, at least until the butler opened the door with a terrifying smirk. I gulped in fear, but it wasn't fear for my life it was fear for my brother's life... he didn't deserve to be killed by a rich brat.

"Now if you will let me help you from the carriage I'll take you to my young master," he said politely. I threw the butler a harsh glare. It was true that we were shorter than average boys, but we haven't even hit puberty yet... one day we'll be tall. I watched him lift Leon from his seat and place him on the ground, but then he turned to me and gave me an evil grin. I picked up Pumpkin and let myself be picked up by the demon. It wasn't the fact that he was a demon that scared me. It was the fact that he was a stranger that was touching me. I didn't even realize that he put me down until Leon tugged me along.

I stopped once we reached the door, and stood outside of the door. They turned to look at me, but I was too afraid to move. "Would you come inside?" the butler ordered. I looked at him shakily. My parents never allowed me inside of a building, at least not like they did Leon.

"I've never been allowed inside a building," I whispered. I heard the butler groan and walk towards me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"My master isn't a patient person," he said. He pulled me along with him up the stairs and stopped in front of a set of doors. He knocked twice before a young boy answered it.

"Enter," a cold voice said. I tried to shy away from the door, but the butler had a tight hold on my wrist. We all walked in to find Ciel doing paperwork and sipping tea.

"Young master, I have brought you the two boys you requested," he said with a deep bow. Ciel raised his head to look at us, and he gave me a small glare before turning to the butler.

"Sebastian, leave us," he said. "Make us some more tea why don't you," Ciel ordered. The butler gave a bow and left the room quickly. I thought for sure that I was shivering from anxiety, so I held onto Pumpkin's rope so tightly that my knuckles were white. "Have a seat," the boy ordered. Leon seemed to have no problem in doing so, and he even moved over and patted next to him for me to sit, but I on the other hand, did not want to take a seat. I already felt very uncomfortable being inside, and now I felt like I was being cornered. But the annoyed look he gave me made me change my mind quickly.

"So," he said. He looked at me with a cold look. "How did you know my name?" he asked. I cringed. How was I supposed to tell him. We had a little stare down until I came up with something.

"Well you see," I chuckled. "Your name is pretty well known... ya know?" I said. He didn't look convinced at all he even looked angry. He sat straight up and growled.

"How could that be?" he asked. I had nothing to say to that. "You aren't from here, and judging on the way you two get around you could have only been here for a few days," he said loudly. I shrunk down in his seat. Leon put an arm over me.

"I've tried telling you that time we met, but you stormed away, so don't yell at my brother!" Leon snapped. I looked at Leon in shock, for I've never seen him angry before. I looked back to Ciel only to see him smirking. Leon was almost lived with the kid, and it only fueled my anxiety.

"I had important business to attend to, but that doesn't excuse why your brother knows my name," he said hotly. I knew I fucked up this time. Look at his face he's looking at us like we're cornered rats. "So, now can you tell me why you know my name without lying this time," he spat. I felt so guilty, but I have to lie to him because something tells me that he wont believe us about where we came from. I sat up straight and looked at him with my best poker face.

"People talk about you ya know?" I said. "We've heard all about you from other people," I said. Ciel looked shocked at my answer, and I was positive that he didn't believe me, but to my relief and confusion he didn't press further. I felt myself calm down a little, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Pirate boy had a thoughtful face then it turned cold again.

"When I first met you your brother said something about not knowing something," he said. I tilted my head in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ "He said he didn't know how you got here," he sighed. My eyes lit up with assurance. I smirked back at Ciel.

"That is true. We have absolutely know idea on how we got here," I said. "One minute we fell asleep in America then the next thing we know we're in Britain," I said. I was such a smart ass. I looked him straight in the eyes and glared. "But what could you do about it," I scoffed. "You don't even care, and why you decided to allow street rats into your home for something anyone could know," I said sweetly. He looked extremely angry at my comments, but when he was about to yell at me the butler walked in with three cups of tea.

"Here we are young master," he said. Ciel took the cup while me and Leon didn't trust the tea. The butler stood behind his master with a fake smile on his face. He took a sip of his tea then looked at us again. He looked frustrated like he couldn't read us, but then he had a sort of idea.

"Well then where are your parents? I'm sure you aren't like you say when you don't have normal street rat clothing," he smirked. He both glared at him this time. _I could tell him about what happened... although, I only told a few other people, but I'm afraid that if I don't tell him we'll be kill._

"They were slaughtered in front of me Ciel!" I hissed. "...But it's not as if I considered them my parents anyway," I said. He looked at me with interest. I was in a trance now I could only think about my memories.

"It was winter, and we were expecting guests. Our parents didn't want to raise suspicion of neglect, so they brought me inside for once. I was so young then I couldn't even talk yet, for Leon hasn't taught me yet. I saw strange people wandering around the house, but they said we had guests coming over, so I didn't give it a second thought. Leon had gone outside, and I went up to my parents guest room... they were still alive when I got there," I whispered. I looked at the ground in guilt and depression. _If only I had warned them._ I didn't say anything after that... I wasn't ready yet and I haven't even told Leon about it.

"Sebastian prepare the guest room," Ciel ordered. I looked at him with suspicion. He tsked. "Don't think of this as any gratitude or pity," he hissed. "You two could be useful to me," he said. "Clean them up as well Sebastian!" he snapped. Sebastian did his little bow and smiled.

"Yes my Lord."

 **Hey sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I've had some computer issues that have been dealt with, so I can continue to update.**


End file.
